fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Odysseus
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 20%. Ignores Invincibility for 3 turn. Increase own attack for 3 turn. |leveleffect = Attack+ |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill = Grants self invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own debuff resistance for 1 turn. Restores own HP. |leveleffect = Debuff Res + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 95% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Seals their NP for 1 turn. Increases own Quick performance for 3 turn. |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |25}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |15}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |16}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |17}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |5}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to おひつじA for the illustration and Maxa-art https://www.deviantart.com/maxa-art/art/More-training-is-needed-99329085 for CE illustration. Finding a properly illustrated Odysseus was hard, and this illustration almost fit the description i have in mind, save for some shaved beards lol. artist illustrated it as Ares, and it looks like Hector lol) * Copied Orion stats. * I designed him as a Quick ST archer with defensive capability. I had David + Nikola Tesla in mind while designing him. * He is one of my earlier servants to be designed, that's why his lore is so-so for me. However, i found out later that Circe had an actual interaction about Odysseus in her line, which kinda helped me shape a relationship between her and Odysseus. She made writing the lore a bit fun than it was supposed to lol. * He is using his bow in combat. * Like Tutankhamun and Brutus, he is included in a grail war i had in mind. I guess that makes Yi Sun Shin and Ajax next lol. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. [[Category:Blog posts]